Finale-A-Rooney
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Set right after the 'to be continued...' in Sing It Live!-A-Rooney and what I think might happen next. Some might be different from the actual story but I think it sounds better. Summary not really good but story is definitely way better. P.s. Written because I couldn't find any stories like this.
1. Surgery-A-Rooney

**Hey everyone, who's sad that Liv and Maddie is ending? First it was Girl Meets World, and now Liv and Maddie. I'm not sure what other shows I'm going to watch on Disney Channel after this? Can someone recommend me something to watch because I really need something to. Anyway, I'm sure all of you have watched Sing It Live!-A-Rooney. If you haven't, please go watch it first because this continues right after the words "to be continued..." And for fans of 'My Name', I am going to continue the story but I need ideas on how they chose the names so be patient with me. I hope you like this story. Don't forget to FOLLOW, FAVOURITE and REVIEW. **

* * *

"Something happened, it's bad." Liv said as tears continued to stream down her eyes as the ache in her throat grew. "Ok, we'll get you to a hospital." Maddie tried to stay calm for her twin as she dragged the two of them off the set. They went into the production room where their mom was.

With her mom sense, Karen Rooney could feel something was not quite right and her worries were confirmed when she saw yer younger daughter dragging her elder sister, who had tears in her eyes. "Mom..." The usually loud girl said in a soft, rough voice and immediately she knew something was terribly wrong. "Coming sweetie." She said in a rush as she grabbed her purse and ran out with the twins.

Maddie put her arm around her twin as the trio walked towards the car. She could feel her shaking with fear and pain as they took the quick walk. As soon as they entered the car, the engine roared and they were off to the hospital. Liv leaned her head against her sister's shoulder as the other rubbed her hand against her arm. Their mom would've awed at the sight if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

The twins ran into the hospital while their mom went to find a parking lot. Maddie took her sister to register at the counter. Liv tried to talk only to find that she couldn't. Thinking that her sister was too afraid to speak, Maddie spoke for her and soon they were waiting for Dr. Minsub. They had barely sat down when their mom came rushing in at the same time another nurse called them in.

Maddie helped her sister up and together, they walked into the doctor's office. He waved to them and told them to sit on the chairs. "So, I take it has gotten worse." Liv nodded. "Ok, well how about I give you a quick check up and we'll see if you're ready for surgery." Liv was terrified but continued to nod her head. The young doctor told her to lie down on the exam table and started to examine her. After a few minutes, he was done.

"Ok, you're good to go. I'm going to go tell the surgery team to get ready and in the next hour, you'll be in the operating room." That made Liv gulp uneasily but she still nodded. As soon as the doctor then left the room, Liv broke down sobbing. This was the first time since the diagnosis that she had fully broken down. At that time, it had seemed as if it was days away but now it was actually here.

Karen took one look at her girls before going out of the room to call her other children and her niece. She would've called her sister first but her sister was somewhere off in Africa trying to help the monkeys and find more exotic plants to grow, and wouldn't be back till tomorrow. After being reassured by her children that they were on their way, she called her husband. It was after he responded with a cheery "hello" that she realized she forgot to tell him about their daughter.

"Peter, we're at the hospital." She said slowly, and realizing he wasn't going to reply, continued. "Liv has vocal nodes and we just found out this week. We told her not to do the show but she didn't want to let everyone down so she did it and she strained it more during her live show earlier and now it's really bad. She's going to start prepping for surgery to have them removed and even if we remove them her singing voice might not come back."

She heard a soft intake of breath before the man of the house spoke. "Karen dear, can you pass the phone over to Liv?" The mom of four went into the white room and handed it to the twins. 'It's your father.' She mouthed as they put him on speaker. "Hi sweetie." Pete tried to be strong over the phone. "Daddy." Liv cried. Pete knew something was wrong with his first born as she rarely called him daddy since she left for Hollywood and her voice sounded rough and quiet, unlike the actress he knew.

"It's ok sweetie. You're going to be fine. The doctor's going to fix you up and in no time, you're going to be singing as if it never happened. And even if anything goes wrong, you will still have us. You'll always be my little star no matter what happens ok? You're going to be alright. You'll just have a little nap and when you wake up, I'll be right there. Now Maddie, can you please turn off the speaker, I can hear my voice bouncing off the walls." Maddie laughed at his change in tone and turned off the speaker as her siblings and cousins came into the room. She took this as her cue to go and speak to her dad privately.

"Yes dad," she said once she was all alone in one of the corridors. "I need you to be there for your sister. I'm going to try to make it there as fast as I can but I know I won't make it in time before she goes in so I need you to watch her. I haven't seen you guys much this year but I hope you know I love you guys very much. Watch for your sister my little champ. And call me again when she's going in." Her dad said and she didn't interrupt him so he could say all he needed to. "I will dad. You can count on me." "I love you." "I love you too dad." She said before finally hanging up, passing the phone back to her mother, and entering the sterile room again.

Ruby was sitting next to Liv on the exam table since Liv had been too nervous to get off and back into the chair. Liv was leaning onto Ruby while her brothers were holding each of her hands, comforting her and telling her that everything is going to be alright. Maddie went onto the table beside her sister and joined the family in comforting Liv. Deep in everyone's mind, they knew that if Liv couldn't sing anymore, it would destroy her. Sure she could still act but singing was her life. Maddie rubbed her back while humming their favorite lullaby in her ear. Liv visibly relaxed but was still afraid.

Half an hour later, the doctor came back along with a team of nurses. Liv changed into the surgery gown with some help from Maddie, who had been assuring her that everything would be fine. Then, the family went into another room where Liv was questioned. Though, for most of them, her sister and mom answered for her because she was too terrified to speak. Finally, it was time for the surgery. Maddie called their dad as Liv lied on the gurney, waiting to be moved to the OR.

Heavy tears spilled from the actress' eyes as she laid on the cold mattress. The lights above her blinding her, forcing her to close her eyes and not see the looks of her family. Maddie held one of her hands while she used the other to hold her phone. Her mom held the other as they walked through the halls to the room. "I love you sweetie." Her dad said as their short conversation was about to be cut as they neared the room. Liv allowed herself to look at her family as they whispered sweet dreams to her while she was pushed into the room. She watched as they got further and further away from behind the door. She felt the sharp needle pierce her skin as a mask was pulled over her face and she fell into a deep sleep.

As soon as he heard her going into the room and the phone was hung up, he raced off to the terminal where his flight would take off in a few minutes. He ran into the plane, all the while praying that his baby will be alright. He might not be as close to her since she left for Hollywood but no matter what, she was his baby. He was so deep in thought that the three hour flight felt like three minutes. He raced to the hospital they said they were at and ran straight to the waiting room of the OR.

Everyone but Maddie was seated in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. The girl was pacing while fingering the bracelet on her wrist anxiously. Her mother and family had given up on telling her to stop and watching her as she was making them dizzy. Just as she was about to make another round for the hundredth time, the doors burst open and a man ran in. Maddie ran towards the man and jumped onto him, hugging him fiercely. He picked her up like he did when Liv first left for Hollywood and whispered words of comfort in her ear while rubbing her back. They sat that way and prayed for the rest of the surgery.

A while later, the doctor came out and into the room of anxious family members. "The operation went beautifully. We spent a little while more to make sure we got everything but she's going to be alright. She's still asleep in the recovery room 403 but you can go in." The family nodded and were about to go to the lift to the fourth floor when the doctor stopped them. "To recover from the surgery, she will need four to seven days of complete vocal rest." The family looked at each other, knowing it won't be easy for Liv to do that, but nodded anyway and quickly went to check on their beloved daughter, sister and cousin.

They found the room easily and slipped in. It was a private room so Liv was the only patient there and the whole family could fit inside. Maddie slipped beside her twin and snuggled into her while the rest crowded around her. In less than five minutes, Liv started to wake up. Maddie shifted a little to give her sister some room to move and helped her up when she was fully awake. Liv had wanted to speak when Maddie put a finger to her lips. "Not now Livvie. Doctor said you need complete vocal rest for the next four to seven days so don't even think about saying a single word." Liv was about to raise her hand when Maddie continued. "I know what you're thinking Liv, and you know I will do it." Maddie said as she got up to give her sister more space now that she was awake.

Liv smiled and looked around the room. Her smile grew when she saw her dad. 'Daddy!' She mouthed and the big man came to one of his princesses. "You feeling ok sweetie?" He asked, to which she nodded. "I'm going to be here till you get better ok? So don't worry about me leaving so soon." Liv smiled and hugged her dad. Liv then motioned to her wrist and tapped it. Maddie, understanding from the time when they were younger when Liv wouldn't bring a watch to school and teacher wouldn't let them talk in class. She looked at her watch and said "nine o'clock".

Then she remembered something. "Are you hungry?" Liv shook her head. "You sure?" Liv nodded roughly and Maddie let it go. "I think I'll go get some food for all of us so what do you guys want?" "Bacon sandwiches!" The Rooney boys shouted making Liv cover her ears. "I think I'll have some chicken noodle soup." Maddie said and Ruby seconded that. "Tuna sandwich for me mama." Pete said, making everyone but Liv chuckle. Liv almost had if it weren't for Maddie keeping a close eye on her. "I think I'll get one for you too Liv, just incase you get hungry later. Liv nodded and the mom left.

"What do you want to do Liv?" Maddie asked and Liv motioned with her fingers trying to press buttons. "Here," Maddie said as she handed the white phone to her twin. Liv scrolled through and saw she had many messages, some of them from her friends who watched the live show and wondered why she had suddenly ran away after holding her throat. She smiled, trust her friends too know when something was wrong. She decided to tell them later once everything was better. She then realized she was tired and yawned. "Sleep Livvie, we'll be right here." Liv smiled as she turned to her side and fell asleep.

"She's gonna be alright, right dad?" Maddie asked her dad once she was sure Liv was in a deep sleep. "As long as we're by her side, she will be." Maddie leaned into her dad and rested her head on him. Her dad kissed her head and they watched the girl sleep till the food arrived. Once they finished eating, visiting hours were up and they decided that Maddie, Pete and Karen would stay with Liv to make sure everything was alright while Joey brought Parker and Ruby home. They waved goodbye as the door closed. Maddie crawled beside her sister again while the parents went to the bed for guests at the other end of the room. They whispered soft "goodnight"s before retiring, hoping that Liv would feel better tomorrow.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	2. Voice-A-Rooney

**Hey guys, so I'm going to try to post a chapter everyday but sadly the next one is the final chapter but I'll try to make it extra long by guessing the plot. I repeat. I am just guessing the plot. I have no clue what is going to happen so I just try to make the best of creativity. **

**Replies to reviews:**

 **-pashotshot1**

 **\- You're welcome. Thank you for reading my stories.**

 **-allison hogan**

 **\- I wish it was but if this chapter was real, it would be kind of weird except at the ending. But sadly no, this is just based on pictures I've seen an my imagination.**

 **-Fangirl13DGA**

 **\- I am planning to do a chapter for part 3. The last chapter was actually just a small part (if they had given it more time) of part 1. The chapter down here is part 2 and hopefully part 3 will be posted tomorrow.**

 **Thanks to all my readers and don't forget to favorite, follow and review. Please review any ideas you have for End-A-Rooney. Thanks and happy reading.**

* * *

The sun marched into the room, blinding everyone facing it, that is everyone but Liv Rooney. Karen, being an early riser got up and woke up her husband. She saw the empty cup on Maddie's side of the bed and smiled. The younger twin was a light sleeper so Liv must've woken her up since she usually moves around a lot while she sleeps, hence the separate beds at home. Hearing the soft chatter of her parents, Maddie awoke as well, wondering were she was for a few seconds before remembering yesterday's events. "Morning." She whispered and with the same greeting, her parents replied.

The three got out of bed and decided to take turns to have a quick shower. Pete went first so he could go buy some breakfast and while he did, the mother daughter duo talked. "Did Liv wake up last night?" Maddie nodded and said "nightmares." "Did she tell you what it was about?" She asked again. "Losing her singing. But don't worry, she didn't actually tell me, she typed it on her phone and passed it to me." Karen nodded before continuing her questioning. "Was she hungry?" As she asked the question, her gaze shifted towards the empty soup cup. "She said she wasn't. But I persuaded her to finish some. She said it burned her throat but I told her it's probably the raw wound. She didn't want to eat anymore but I made her eat by feeding her." Maddie explained and Pete came out from the shower.

Pete then left to buy some food while Karen took her turn in the shower. Around that time, Liv woke up. She was really groggy and felt weak. Her throat also felt really sore. Maddie, turned the volume of the tv lower and went beside her sister. She helped her up then asked her if she wanted any water, to which she nodded. The water soothed her throat a little but it still hurt. Maddie rubbed her back as she downed the water and Liv smiled gratefully. Liv took her phone from the bedside table and started to type. 'Where's everyone else?' "Dad went to get breakfast, mom's taking a shower and Joey, Parker and Ruby are at home. They should be back once visiting hours are open." Liv nodded and pointed to the remote. She started channel surfing until she saw something that piqued her interest.

 _Three girls were plotting to reveal the lie by a person who allegedly "owned" a school. The girls were working on a map of the school, with it's secret tunnels and passages, to take away the false documents and prove to the school the fraud._

Liv watched intensely as she, her cousin and her best friend acted on screen. She watched, happy with her performance so far on the show. She was also especially proud of her younger cousin who was about the same age she was when she started acting. Another song by Sasha and Priya had just started when the doctor came in, while the twins' mother came out from the shower.

"How is our patient feeling today?" Liv gave two thumbs up and smiled. "Getting better at vocal rest I see. I remember the first time you had to do it, you failed terribly." The doctor praised before reminiscing the years before, making Liv blush slightly. "Well, we'll see if you can down some food and water then you can leave." Maddie could see that Liv wanted to squeal really bad so she squealed for her, surprising her mom, doctor and sister. Then, their dad walked into the room carrying some muffins, pastry and soup with coffee and chocolate. "Ah," the doctor said. "Just what the doctor ordered." He pretended to almost drink a little of the soup before passing it to Liv.

"Drink." He said sternly and she followed his orders, sipping the warm soup. She stopped herself from spitting it out because she didn't want to be rude, and or worry her family. She gulped the soup down and pretended to smile. Being an actress, no one could really tell the difference, not even Maddie. The doctor then smiled as well, believing his patient was getting better. "It seems to me like you're ready to go home. I just needed either your mom or dad to sign the release papers and you'll be on your way home." The family shared a smile and Pete agreed to go sign her out while her mom drove to the house to get some things. That left Liv and Maddie alone in the room again. Maddie wanted to take a shower so she let Liv on her own. Once the shower was running, Liv broke down silently, wishing for this to be all over.

As soon as Maddie's quick shower was over, Liv dried her eyes and Pete and Karen came in. She brought fresh pairs of clothes for each of them. A nurse also came along and took out the IV. Liv took the clothes and changed into them after a nice bath. The others quickly changed and soon, they pulled into the car and were on their way to their temporary home in California. Liv, who was still exhausted from the whole ordeal, fell asleep in the car. Seeing that she was really out cold on her sister's lap, the others started talking. "Are you guys sure she's alright? Something doesn't feel right to me." Maddie asked her parents after a while, her twinstincs kicking into action. "She should be. The doctor checked her up and made sure that she could keep everything down so I think she's fine." Karen said, trying to get her daughter to calm down.

In no time, they reached the beach house and Maddie woke her sister up. She still had that biting feeling deep inside of her but chalked it up to over worrying about her older sister. She then helped her sister to the living room since she was still half asleep. Maddie sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to a low volume while her sister had her head on her lap. As Maddie just stared at the screen, she played with her sister's beautiful long locks and hoped that everything was fine with her. In the middle of a show, Aunt Dena came back with a small suitcase in hand and a large bag of wild plants that she wasn't sure were entirely legal. Aunt Dena, realizing she had missed something important, ran up the stairs, calling her sister.

Ruby, Joey and Parker, woke up to the shouts and realized that they were home. They quickly brushed their teeth and went down the stairs, forgetting all about breakfast and wanting to know about their cousin and sister. Maddie put a finger to her lips as she pointed to a sleeping Liv. Everyone knew to stay silent as Liv was really tired. They quickly went to get some cereal and doughnuts before returning to the couch and watching the program with Maddie.

A few hours later, the adults finally came down, along with an unquestioning Dena. Maddie woke Liv up once again and she fully did. They ordered some quick Chinese food and waited for it. While waiting, they decided to watch a quiz channel and join in. They put themselves into two groups, Liv, Maddie, Ruby and Aunt Dena were in one while Pete, Karen, Joey and Parker were in another. Eventually, thanks to Liv's intense knowledge on anything Hollywood, and Maddie understanding what Liv was trying to say, their group won, which meant that the others had to pay for their lunch that arrived soon enough.

They took the food to the table were they all ate and had a good laugh about Dena's adventures in Africa while eating their slimy noodles and other Chinese delicacies. As soon as they were done eating, they decided to continue playing this time with the groups mixed up. Pete, Karen, Dena and Liv in one while Maddie, Joey, Parker and Ruby were in another. The latter group complained that the "adults" would be smarter but then Maddie whispered to them that she could understand what Liv was trying to tell them, giving them an advantage. They then walked back to the living room. All this time Liv had been quiet, not because she had to but because she felt like if she did, something would go wrong.

She then felt an itch at the back of her throat as she passed the doorway leading to the room. She started coughing lightly, trying to clear her throat and reach the tissues but soon they got heavier and the others started to realize. Being quick on her feet, Aunt Dena took the tissue paper box and led the poor girl onto the couch. The coughs continued to get heavier and it was obvious they were taking a toll on Liv. The girl turned paler than usual and the coughs sounded chesty. After a particularly nasty cough, Liv felt something escape her mouth and she looked at the tissue.

To her horror, something crimson was right in the center. Her entire body shook with fear as everyone looked at her in shock. Her body then slipped onto the floor as she became partially unconscious. Aunt Dena, being the nearest to the girl, went to help her up. Maddie then ran towards her and noticed her lips were a dark red. Maddie put her hand to her forehead and realized she was burning up. "Mom! Dad! We got to go!" Maddie urged as she picked up her twin in a bridal style. All that basketball gave her enough strength to pick up someone a little over her size and her sister was just her size so she picked her up with ease.

On the way to the car, the girl fell totally unconscious, scaring everyone. Dena decided to drive, seeing as she was the most level headed one at the moment while her sister called the hospital's emergency room to prepare for her daughter's arrival. Soon, they arrived and a stretcher was given to lay Liv on. At that moment, something oozed out of Liv's mouth. The girl started shaking and it flowed all over the stretcher and onto her clothes. The doctors started to run to the emergency room while the family sat there. Ruby sat on her cousin's lap while trying to comfort her. The boys were trying to distract themselves by going to the vending machine and seeing what would be the most fun to play with while the adults sat there praying.

Eventually Maddie had cried herself to sleep while her cousin was scrolling through her phone, checking the details and statistics of yesterday's show that seemed like ages ago. She was pleased to see that there were a lot of views as well as higher ratings. But what concerned her the most was the fact that many people noticed when Stephanie Einstein ran off the stage and stated that she never does that. The were worried when they heard a slight crack in her voice that had never happened on the show. Ruby then realized what real fans her cousin had. She pondered telling them what happened but she quickly found out that if her cousin had wanted to tell them, she already would've. And in any way, it's better for her cousin to tell since it is her story.

Around two hours later, the doctor came out looking relieved. Ruby stood up, alerting her older cousin, who had been leaning against her. The adults immediately jumped at the sound of the doctor clearing his throat while Parker and Joey still slept with a weird collection of junk food and snacks around them. "Liv had an infection on her vocal cords from something she ate that caused the raw flesh to inflame and bleed. And earlier just before going into the ER, she started to spew blood because her head was tilted back and the blood couldn't flow to the body so it went out through her mouth. Though, there is nothing to worry about now, as she has had the infection fully removed. I recommend giving her lukewarm watery food for about three days until she can start talking again but just 10% of her usual."

The doctor paused for a breath before continuing. "I'm sure that within two weeks of the appointment you arranged with the receptionist, Liv should be back to normal. She can increase the amount she speaks and sings each day although for the singing, I would recommend less than five minutes in the first week and less than 10 minutes in the second, just to be on the safe side. She should be awake any moment now and if everything seems alright, she should be back home in her own bed by tonight. She's in the same room as this morning so you may go visit her now." The doctor finished and went back into the room. In their excitement, the family quickly took the lift to the room, forgetting about the two sleeping boys.

While in the lift, Maddie felt guilty. She knew she should've reacted more to those weird feelings. At least now she doesn't have them anymore which means Liv is alright. Maddie then realized that Liv would need some cheering up after all that's happened and had an idea. She whispered a quiet 'sorry' to her sister and quickly texted some friends. She knew her sister wouldn't want others to worry too much about her but she had to do it. Within minutes, replies were sent and confirmed. Maddie couldn't help but smile that her plan was starting to be successful. She went into the room and sat beside her sister, stroking her hair.

The elder twin woke up. "Mad-" Her hoarse whisper was cut off by Maddie putting a finger to her lips. "Shush Liv. You're not suppose to talk, remember." Maddie said as the memories of the past two days came back to Liv. Liv nodded. "You feeling better now?" She nodded again. "Do you want to sit up?" She nodded for the third time. Liv managed to push herself up while Maddie arranged the pillows so she'd be more comfortable. Liv then motioned to Maddie's pocket and then played with her thumbs. Maddie understood and took out her phone.

" _I was scared_." She typed out. " _One minute my throat itched, and the next I could taste blood in my mouth. It was so scary_." Liv started to cry. Maddie sat on the bed and rubbed her back. "It's ok Livvie. You're fine now. You're going to get better and make more episodes of 'Sing It Louder!'. You've got all of us to support you and in no time, you'll be singing like there's no tomorrow." Liv smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to her sister who kissed her forehead lovingly in return. The family had a moment to awe for a minute at the sight of the twins and their cousin, who decided to join in at the last moment. The sight was disrupted by two messy boys covered in flavoring and various powder. "Kids are savages people! They are savages!" The two boys shouted, making the family, with the exception of Liv who did it silently, laughed loudly. "Ahem!" Ruby cleared her throat roughly. "Except for you cousin Ruby." The two boys immediately stated and Ruby's expression changed into that of an angel's.

Soon the doctor came into the room, and after a extremely thorough check up that was urged by Maddie threatening to sue the doctor, causing a lot of laughs, Liv was cleared to go home. After the long day behind them, they couldn't wait any longer. Good thing Liv always brought along a spare pair clothes no matter where she went, and this time, it was somehow in Maddie's little bag of emergency knick-knacks. She changed our of the yucky hospital clothes and into her favorite, most comfortable clothes. They soon went home. Karen decided a quick dinner was best so she made some vegetable broth that was full of "vitamins". As what Parker called it.

The next few days went by smoothly. Any discomfort from the surgery quickly disappeared and after the check up, Liv was cleared to start talking a little by little. By the end of the week, she could speak and converse for an hour continuously without straining her voice. Although something that worried the Rooney family was that she hadn't tried to sing the entire time. They would have thought that as soon as she was cleared to talk, she would sing, but turns out they were wrong. Maddie found out why one night by chance. She had woken up by Liv's cries again and climbed down the ladder to comfort her sister. This happened almost every night and it worried her to no end but she stayed strong. Somehow, Ruby managed to stay asleep throughout it every night and while Maddie wished she could to, she knew she couldn't leave her twin crying through the night.

She woke Liv up once she couldn't stand the pain her twin was bearing and immediately pulled her into an embrace. "What's wrong Livvie?" Maddie asked concerned but Liv didn't answer. "Olivia Elizabeth Rooney, I'm asking you what's wrong." Maddie said in a stern yet concerned voice. "I'm afraid I'll never be able to sing." She managed to get out in between tears. "Aww Liv." Maddie thought for a while before coming up with an idea. "Hum our favorite lullaby Liv." She coaxed her and Liv followed. "Now, add the words to it." Liv did as told.

 **Sun goes down and we are here together  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms**  
 _Stay with me and you can dream forever  
Right here in my arms tonight_

 _Sounds of day fade away_  
 **Stars begin to climb**  
 ** _Melodies fill the breeze  
Sweeter all the time_**

 _My love..._ ( **Sun goes down and we are here together** )  
 _Is always with you, whether near or far_ ( **Fireflies glow like a thousand charms** )  
 _How sweet to hold you_ ( **Stay with me and you can dream forever** )  
 ** _Right here in my arms tonight_**

Liv was surprised when Maddie decided to join in but continued anyway. Their mother was just going to the toilet when she heard singing coming from the girls bedroom. She opened the door a little and peaked through to look at the beautiful sight of her baby girls. She remembers the time when they were both addicted to Barbie movies and used this as their lullaby. She stood there for a while until the singing stopped and she heard the sound of footsteps climbing up the ladder.

Maddie told her sister that she could still sing and her range hadn't changed a bit but Liv was still doubtful and unconfident in herself. Maddie desperately wished she could join Liv in her bed so they could snuggle and reassure her but she knew that once she fell asleep, she would end up taking most of the bed and squeezing her sister. She then remembered the plan that was to take place tomorrow and immediately knew that it would raise her sister's spirits up.

The next day, Maddie got up bright and early as their friends were on a really early flight. She let them in through the front door and took them to the basement where she had left some mattresses with pillows and blankets from a short nap after their flight and so Liv wouldn't accidentally see them before she was supposed to. The few hours before Liv woke up soon passed and she was dressed and down. Maddie blindfolded her and took her to the basement. "Maddie, please don't try to scare me or anything. Did I do something wrong? Where are you taking me? Please don't tell me that there are bugs wherever you're taking me." Liv continued to beg as she was led down corridor after corridor and step after step. She knew she was being over dramatic but being blindfolded as soon as your done with breakfast can be scary sometimes. Maddie couldn't help but laugh on the insides and immediately pulled the blindfold off as she closed the door to the basement.

Liv had been about to start asking again when she felt the blindfold being taken off. She opened her eyes slowly as she adjusted to the light and was surprised when she saw four familiar faces, other than her twin. "Holden, Andie, Willow and Aubrey! I missed you guys." She said as she went in for a group hug. "How are you feeling?" They asked as they separated a few minutes later, holding her at their arm's length. "Maddie..." She whined, turning to her sister, knowing that she had told them. "I'm fine." She said and they gave her stern looks in return. After knowing her for three years, they have an idea of when she's trying to hide something. "Ok, I'm still a little scared that I can't sing as well as I used to." She admitted and the others smiled.

"Liv, your speaking voice hasn't changed a bit ok, so I think I can speak for all of us when I say your singing voice is probably still top notch. Besides, no matter what, we're here for you." Andie said as she put her arm on Liv's shoulder. "Yeah! We'll always be here for you. And also so that I get to spend time with Joey." Willow added, making everyone yell her name before laughing. "And you know that I'll always be here for you, my gorgeous gal." Holden said, making Liv blush.

"You sure?" She asked again. "How about to prove it, we sing some songs?" Holden suggested as he uncovered the piano and started playing while the other girls held onto Liv to show their support. Liv started singing slowly until she felt more comfortable and did the highest pitch she could along with the lowest. They had decided to do one of the hardest songs in history that required really high and low pitches, and Liv nailed it. As soon as she did, she brought her friends in for another group hug with a smile on her face. "Thanks guys." She whispered. Maddie, Aunt Dena and the rest of their family smiled at the group's reunion, although Pete was a little wary about the boy touching his baby.

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


	3. End-A-Rooney

**Hey everyone. Sorry for disappearing for almost a week. Note, exams are crazy. I still hopave them tomorrow but I am squeezing this in because I just can't contain my excitement for the next episode. Just 6 days away people, can't you bring it faster? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this though I think that the most interesting part is over and this isn't my best work, but I hope you like it and Favorite, Follow and Review.**

* * *

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **-pashotshot1**

 **\- I know, it would be amazing if they did for the finale. And I have read some of your stories. They are really nice.**

 **-Pal shipper**

 **\- Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoy my story. I hope you review some more and maybe read some of my other stories.**

* * *

As soon as they broke the hug, they noticed the seven other people in the room. Holden quickly grew nervous, seeing the glare, that could kill, that his ex-girlfriends dad was giving. "I mean no harm whatsoever sir!" Holden saluted as he visibly shook in his pants. "Daddy!" Liv whined, her voice sounding 100% more confident and 100% the Liv Rooney they all knew and loved. "She's back!" The Rooney kids all shouted and the twelve of them had a group hug, squeezing Liv who was in the middle of it all. "Can't breathe." She pretended that she was gasping for air, making them disband and laugh at their over dramatic actress.

The group then went out of the basement and into the living room. "So who wants to play another round of the quiz on the quiz channel?" Liv asked excitedly. Everyone in the room, but Liv, turned to look at each other. "Guys, I'm fine already. It's not gonna happen again. C'mon, dad? Mom? Ruby? Holden? Please Maddie. I'm fine. Please convince them." Liv begged, giving her best puppy dog eyes. Holden couldn't bear it. "I believe your daughter Mr. Rooney. Please let her play. I swear on my life that she's fine." Holden pleaded, unable to stand the look on the love of his life's face. "Careful!" Pete said in reply, alerting the boy that he was treading in dangerous waters. "Yes sir!" Holden responded in a salute.

"Daddy..." Liv whined again before Maddie cut her off. "This was what it was like in the four years you were out, it's your turn now Liv." Maddie said while laughing in between. "Maddie please... Twin code!" Liv started to get desperate. Her family was being overly protective and overly protectiveness requires desperate measures such as the super sacred 'Twin Code'. It was a code they made up just before Liv first left for Hollywood. If ever one said it, it would have to be something important. Neither twin ever misused its sacred power. Maddie then realized how ridiculous they were being that Liv had to use the Twin Code. She realized they were over reacting to something that the doctor said she was cleared from. "My twinstincts don't tell me that anything is going to go wrong. Besides, one bad memory shouldn't stop us from making new ones." Maddie reasoned for her sister and they relented with a huff.

"Yaysies!" Liv squealed before facing everyone. "Ok, Maddie, Holden-" Liv was cut off by the sound of her father clearing his throat. "We'll decide the groups this time sweetie." He announced, making Liv pout. "Aunt Dena, Willow, Aubrey, Holden, Ruby and Andie in one team while Liv, Maddie, Joey and Parker are on our team." Pete announced. "Let's do this!" Liv shouted as she put on her game face while Maddie started to look serious. "Oh oh. Twin power is happening." Ruby whispered to Holden as she asked him to bend down so she could reach his ear. He nodded to the younger girl and started to look nervous.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Karen Rooney flagged off the start of the quiz and they started to battle it out. Liv and Maddie used their special "twin power" to answer the questions. They went through them like mac and cheese. The others in the group didn't have to do anything at all, and they were perfectly content with watching the show and Ruby trying to teach her mom how to use her handphone to search for answers. Eventually, the twins won, although it was not a surprise since it was a basketball movie quiz.

"Ok, ok. We've had enough of twin power. Liv switch with me." Willow said, starting to head over to the other team. Liv and Maddie squeezed themselves together as if they started from one body and gave everyone else identical puppy dog faces. "Well, I can't compete with that." Holden complained. "Maddie please switch with me." He got a glare in return. "Be really careful." Pete warned, and that itself allowed Holden to snap back to reality and apologize with a salute. Pete then thought about it for a few seconds and started to smile as he got an idea, causing everyone in the room to look at him weirdly.

"Girls! Do what they asked." Pete said, shocking everyone. The four did as so. The twins ran to Ruby and sat on either side of their younger cousin while Willow ran to Joey and picked him up. Holden just went to the end that was the furthest from Coach Rooney. "Willow, stand next to Holden, who is going to stand next to me. Boys, other side of your mother." Willow looked as if she was leaving Joey forever while Holden was just shaking again. They were about to speak out when the doorbell and hand phones started ringing.

"I'll get it." Pete said, already heading towards the front door, seeing as Aunt Dena, Karen and Liv were talking on they're phones. "Thank's, we'll/they'll think about it." The women said simultaneously before ending their calls. Liv squealed in excitement and went to hug her sister. "As much as I love your hugs Liv, but what was that about?" Maddie asked her positively bouncing twin. "I got an offer for 'School of Music' as one of the main characters and so did Ruby. They want us to try out for the parts of two sisters, Winter and Autumn." The two cousins hugged.

"Funny thing is," Aunt Dena started, breaking the excitement in the air for a minute, "is that the two of you also got an offer for 'Reach the Skies!' It's about these two enemies going on a plane and it crashes on an island where they are the only survivors. They must team up to reach the mountain top of the island to attract one of the many planes that pass using their sharp wit." "Ooh!" The cousins cheered.

"And here's one more, except it's only for Liv." Karen stated sadly for Ruby, who just shrugged and smiled. "Disney is offering you a role in 'How Do You Like Me Now?' as Princess Claire, a half royalty and half villain princess who doesn't know about about her villain blood from her mother's side. Determined to find out who she is, she breaks all contact with everyone and ventures out into the world as an ordinary girl named Chloe." "Ooh... Definitely doing that." Liv said as her dad walked in with some letters in his hand. "Maddie, these are for you." He handed them over to said girl and she flipped through the letters quickly.

"No way, no way!" She squealed, jumping up and down excitedly as she ripped through the letters one by one. "What is it Maddie?" Liv asked, holding onto her sister's shoulders and syncing their jumps. "I got offers to go play for the Californian Bears and the Wisconsin Badgers. She said happily before realizing the teams. "Wait, I can't go back to Wisconsin. My twin's here." Maddie said sadly. "Besides, I go to school here. I can't just leave." Maddie started to tear up and her sister hugged her.

"Mom, where are the shootings held?" Liv asked worriedly. "'How Do You Like Me Now?' Is in Wisconsin but 'Reach The Skies' is in California." Her mom explained. "And 'School of Music' is in California as well." Liv looked at Maddie. "What do we do?" Liv scrunched her nose. "Mhmm... I don't know." Pete cut in for a minute. "I wanted to tell you guys over the phone but since we all are here now, I'm just going to say it. The house is all fixed and we can go back to Wisconsin." The twins looked at each other.

"We need a twin moment." The twins held hands and went to their room. "Are they gonna hug or fight?" Pete asked his wife. "I never know." Karen said in reply before the girls reached the top of the stairs. 'Please let it be the former.' The two prayed as they watched the girls enter. "So, who wants to play another game?" Everyone turned to Ruby. "Sorry, just wanted to break off some of the tension. You could seriously cut it with a knife."

They laughed and divided themselves into teams of two for monopoly. They decided to play no property monopoly, meaning that they couldn't buy places or do anything to do with them. The winner was the one who loses money the quickest. Joey and Parker ended up being the winners since they landed in 'Jail' so many times. In their parents' minds, hopes of this not becoming reality was increasing.

"What do we do Maddie?" Liv asked once they seated on her bunk bed. "We follow our heart." Maddie suggested, uncertainly. "But what does it say?" Liv continued to question. "That's the problem. I can't tell." Maddie said. "Well, I know what mine says." Liv goes closer to her twin, and puts her head on her shoulder and an arm around her. "To stay with you." Maddie rested her head on top of her sister's. "Me too." She stopped for a while and lifted her head, looking at her sister. "But how do we decide?" Maddie asked as she held her sister's hands. "Maybe we should wait and see what happens. Let's just trust the mysteries of time and we'll find out along the way." Maddie smiled at Liv's song references and nodded. "Let's do it." They held each other tighter and went down the stairs to the living room where their family and friends were playing a weird game of monopoly.

"Can we join?" The twins asked, in sync. "Sure." The family replied as they made room for them. They were around their fifth or sixth turn when someone decided to ask them. "Have you guys made your decision?" It was their dad. "No dad." Liv said. "Yeah, Liv and I decided that we would trust fate to decide for us. We'll see what happens and follow it." Maddie continued. "Well then, I'm gonna say something. I think you should come back to Wisconsin. Liv, you said you wanted to do that 'How Do You something' movie and Maddie, you can play for your own state's Badgers."

"Hey, hold up. Maddie has always wanted to go to SCSU since she was a little girl, and playing for the Wisconsin Badgers will take her away from it." Willow said, trying to change Coach Rooney's mind. "Wait, if Liv and Maddie are going back to Wisconsin, that means you're taking all of us back too. I don't wanna leave my girlfriend." Parker said, shocking everyone with the last line before realizing what he was saying. "Not that I have a girlfriend or anything." He said quickly trying to cover up." "My baby boy has a girlfriend? You're only ten." Karen quickly gushed and started to reach over to pinch his cheeks. "Mom, stop it." She pushed her hands away, only for them to come back stronger.

"No, I don't wanna leave. I'm the cool kid at school. I can't just leave my people." Joey complained, making the adults look at him weirdly but Karen quickly snapped out of it. "Aww... Mommy's baby is finally one of the cool kids." Karen cooed as the others looked disgusted at the duo. "Ok, fine. I'll stop." The two then turned to face their family again. "I don't mean to interrupt but what about 'Sing It Louder'?" Ruby asked the family as she looked up at them. The twins looked at each other, having forgotten about the show at hand. "The show is taking a hiatus for a month while I heal so I don't need to think about it for a while until we're completely sure of what we want to do." Liv told them but kept the thought of the show in her mind.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. This time, Aunt Dena went to get it with Ruby trailing behind her. As soon as she opened the door, bright flashes hot their face, blinding them for a few seconds. The mother daughter duo, being untrained to deal with the public and press, covered their eyes to block out the flashes and closed the door, only for a foot to be placed between it. They let the door be ajar to release the woman's foot before they tried closing it, only for it to bounce back and nearly hit them in the face.

"Liv! I bet you heard the good news. Didn't you." Becky quickly asked and Liv nodded. She was about to say something when Becky started to talk again. "So I'm guessing you agreed to do the sequel then." Everyone stood in shock, once again, for the infinite time of the day and it was only 11.00am. "No! Way!" Joey and Parker started to shout, jumping up and down. "Space Werewolves is having a sequel!" They yelled at the top of their lungs as Liv's face changed. "Maddie?" She turned to her twin. "We'll let destiny decide." She said before turning to everyone else.

"Where is it?" Liv chocked out in fear. "Wisconsin." Becky said, not quite understanding what was going on to make one of her favorite starlets so upset. "I think I'm going to need sometime to think about this. It seems like a really though decision." Becky understood, having been alerted about the different role options beforehand. "I'm gonna make a move now and come back later to ask you which roles you chose. Choose wisely Liv, this could make or break your career." And with that, she left, leaving her words to haunt the current occupants of the house.

"So, I guess we have to decide by today now." Liv laughed nervously. "So which team do you want to play for?" Everyone turned to Maddie. "Seriously Liv? You're making me the decision?" Maddie laughed. "Liv, I'm sorry but I can't. You have four shows on the line and as Becky says, it could make or break your career. I can't destroy that." Liv shook her head. "But the basketball offers could break or make your career." They were going to start arguing about who was going to decide when they remembered something, or more like someone.

"Mom!" The twins yelled in nearly identical voices that it was impossible to guess who shouted louder. "Girls, this is your future, your decision. We may have made the choices for you two when you were younger, but now, it's time for you to grow and make your own. We'll never know what would happen unless you decide. You may choose to stay together or be apart, but the most important decision is whether you are going to support and trust each other in whatever choice you make. That's what matters most." Karen stopped to take a breath. "And also, your parent's opinions. I say that you two should follow your heart and remember to not be afraid. You have each others backs. Plus, fear is just another reason to try harder. You might not think it works in this context but it does since you will try harder to decide what's best."

"Mom," Liv suddenly said. "Yes sweetie?" She looked at her suddenly wondering what caught her attention. "When are the shootings?" "'Reach The Skies' is after school begins since they want no one on the beach that you're going to be shooting on and 'How Do You Like Me Now?' is going to be in summer." Karen said, still not catching onto the idea but Maddie was. "What about 'Space Werewolves' and 'School Of Music'?" Maddie turned to Liv. "'Space Werewolves' is during the summer while 'School of Music' is once summer ends." Liv said, excitedly.

"Maybe, I don't have to decide." Liv said happily. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Those are four shows Liv, and I don't think we could be at both California and Wisconsin at the same time to shoot for all of them." Her mom said, worriedly. "No mom, we don't need to be at both places at the same time. Don't you see? Both 'How Do You Like Me Now?' and 'Space Werewolves' are in Wisconsin and during the summer while 'Reach The Skies' and 'School Of Music are here in Cali and after summer break." Everyone gasped. "Dad, we could be together in Wisconsin for the entire summer before coming back to Cali." Liv announced her decision.

"And," Maddie started. "I don't really want to join the Wisconsin Badgers anyway. Cali is where my twin is staying and that's where I'm staying too. Besides, I think the game here in Cali is way better than the one in Wisconsin. No offense to Wisconsin dad, but I'm staying here too." Pete frowned at the thought of barely seeing his princesses, even Maddie was one to him, for a whole year. "Alright. You girls are big enough to make decisions and know what's best for yourselves. I guess I'll just go back with you guys in the summer and stay in Wisconsin on my own after that." He said sadly.

"Wait! You know what dad? Why not we all just stay?" Maddie asked with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Stay?" Pete asked as if the word were foreign to him. "Yeah daddy. You could coach the female basketball team here in SCSU. And you said the reason you wanted us home was to spend time with us, so why not just spend time with us here instead." Liv tries to persuade her dad. "And, Joey could go to SCSU too when school reopens. Besides, Parker has already made friends at his new school, don't you think it would be cruel to make him start all over again there?" Maddie continued to beg.

"Plus, we could travel to Wisconsin every month to check on the house and stay there if we really want or need to visit." Liv gave her puppy dog face as the tears continued streaming down her face. Maddie smashed her face next to Liv and the identical adorable little faces couldn't possibly be rejected by the ever doting father. "Alright, I will." Everyone jumped for joy and went to hug him. "But if you get overly worked out from this and need to go to the hospital again for something other than the seasonal cold or flu, a choice will have to be made." Liv saluted before everyone laughed and tightened the hug.

* * *

 **Oh, btw. I'm going to make an alternate ending for this story. I'm probably going to post it on Tuesday or Wednesday. The beginning might be about the same except with less grammar mistakes. Keep your eyes peeled for it.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
